Keyblades (From various Games and Supernatural with Youtubers)
by 16roxas11
Summary: List of Various keyblades either obtained or given to said character in their world or people from real life. Also I included the Dragons names for the Supernatural crew. More Keyblades to be Added @ a later date.
1. My Keyblades and Drive Forms

List of All Obtained _**Keyblades in Fan Fictions(So far)/Drive Forms/Various Weapons**_

1- ** _Blue Destiny_** (Default Keyblade 1)  
2- _**Burning Soul**_ (Default Keyblade 2)  
3- _**Fandom Hearts Keyblade**_ (Musical keyblade 1) **[Obtained]**  
4- _**Star Explorers Keyblade**_ (Musical keyblade 2) **[Obtained]**  
5- _**Frost Bite Keyblade**_ (Musical keyblade 3) **[Obtained]**  
6- _**Forensic Keyblade**_ (Forensic Class during High School) **[Obtained]**  
7- _**Environmental Keyblade**_ (Environmental Class during HS) **[Obtained]**  
8- _ **Katniss' Keybow**_ (Hunger Games Universe) **[Obtained]**  
9- _ **Traverse's Light**_ (Traverse Town 1st Fanfic) **[Obtained]**  
10- _**Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv. 8**_ (Yu-gi-oh world) **[Obtained]**  
11- _**Venturaintale Keyblade**_ (Venturaintale videos first fic.) **[Obtained]**  
12- _ **Amaterasu's Brush/Glave/Keyblade**_ (Okami world) **[Obtained]**  
13- (not yet obtained) **The Prime Merlinum Keyblade/Soccer's Apprentice Keyblade** (Movie- Soccer's Apprentice-Live Action)  
14- (not yet obtained) **Dimension Jumper Keyblade** (P.I.E- Venturaintale)  
15- (not yet obtained) **Descendants Keyblade** (Movie- Descendants)  
16- _**Wayward Son**_ (Supernatural world) (Side note: able to use actors/youtubers' keyblades) **[Obtained]**  
17- _**Golden Flower Keyblade**_ (Tangled world) **[Obtained]**  
18- _**User's Interface Keyblade**_ (Tron world visit 3)  
19- _**? crossbow**_ (Unknown Crossbow for now)

 **Drive Forms** \- **1-4,6 and 8 have by Default**

1- **Limit**

2- **Valor**

3- **Wisdom**

4- **Final**

5- _**Divine Light**_ (Obtained in Okami) **[Obtained]**

6- **Master**

7- _**Musical** _ (Completing all 3 FandomMusicals musicals) **[Obtained]**

8- _**Dragon Form**_

9- _**Power of Time**_ (like Bayonetta's witch time but unlimited) **[Obtained]**


	2. Supernatural Keyblades and Dragons

_**Supernatural**_ \- Keyblade Names and Dragon Names(Also Nicknames and notation of canon character death)  
(Side Note: Song Hey Jude by The Beatles)

Keyblade Names

 **Jensen Ackles/Dean** \- _**Supernatural Protection/gunblade** _ and _**Demonic Mark/gunblade** _ (Squirrel) (Supernatural world transform into Mulder from X-files) (Also tell reader voice now sounds like Mulder's Voice)  
 **Jared Padalecki/Sam** \- _**Demonic Thirst/gunblade**_ and _**Yellow Eyes Curse/gunblade**_ (Moose) (Supernatural world transform into Scully from X-files) (Tell reader voice now sounds like Scully's voice)  
 **Misha Collins/Castiel** \- _**Devil's Curse**_ ( **Season 11-Lucifer controlling Castiel** ) and _**Angelic Perdition**_ (Raising Dean from Hell) (Update notice: Currently Now Angel. Past: Leviathan Cas, Human Cas, 2014 Cas, 'meta' Misha, Emmanuel, Casifer)  
 **Mark Sheppard/Crowley** \- _**Demon's Deal/gunblade**_ (Crossroads Demon, Former King of Crossroads/Former King of Hell) (Ability to summon Hell Hounds)  
 **Mark Pellegrino/Nick/Lucifer** \- _**Angelic Devil**_ (Archangel/Fallen Angel/Referred as Satan, Devil, Morning Star.) (Side Note: Known as Nick in Season 5 then became Lucifer's Vessel)  
 **Felicia Day/Charlie Bradbury** \- _**Elven's Grace**_ (Side Note: Charlie-former/fallen Queen of Moondoor, voiced Tallis- DragonAge VG series- weapons- Daggers)(Dead-Charlie)  
 **Osric Chau/Kevin Tran** \- _**Prophet's Light**_ (One of the Prophet's for the lord in SPN)(Dead-Kevin)  
 **Richard Speight Jr./Gabriel** (aka The Trickster or Loki)- _**Trickster's Trickery**_ (Dead-Gabriel)  
 **Jim Beaver/Bobby Singer** \- _**Gunslinger's Salvage**_ (Ability:quick heal)(Dead-Bobby)

 **Dragon Names** (Note: **Ethan's Dragon** \- **Frostbite** **[Element of Water and Ice]** name is based off FandomMusicals **_Frostbite_ ** (Zombie))

 **Jensen/Dean** \- **Roseflame** **[Element of Fire and Nature]**  
 **Jared/Sam** \- **Lightingspark** **[Element of Weather and Lighting]**  
 **Misha/Castiel** \- **Lightshield** **[Element of Light]**  
 **M. Sheppard** \- **Darkblood** **[Element of Darkness]**  
 **M. Pellegrino** \- **Twilightstar** **[Element of Twilight]**  
 **Felicia Day/Charlie** \- **Moonsneak** **[Ability of invisibility, Element of Lunar(Moon)]**  
 **Osric/Kevin** \- **Golden Master** **[Element of Yin/Yang]**  
 **R. S. Jr./Gabriel- Trickery** (Deception, Illusion) **[Element of Illusion]** (Based of Zexion- Kingdom Hearts)  
 **Jim Beaver/Bobby Singer** \- **ScaledHunterMech** **[Element of Tech, and Repairing]**

(Side note: When in Supernatural world have me and Misha turn into Bobby Singer and Jimmy Novak)  
(Note to Self: Include phases like "Idjits"and "Balls" saying to Sam and Dean)  
(Side note: Add **Leviathan Dean, Sam and Castiel** as Boss 2nd visit to Supernatural world- Keyblade will obtained called _**Leviathan's Borax**_ ) (2nd side note: **Leviathan Ethan** )  
(Harry Potter world- Keyblade name: _**Gryffndor's Light**_ )  
(Note: Years after books/movies on HP- Ron W., Hermonine G., and Harry Potter etc.)  
(Note: Add **Jacksepticeye** to BOSS out the journey w/Supernatural actors/characters)  
(Note: Add Role Reversal to _Supernatural_ actors/characters)  
(13 people for race with party- **Felicia/Charlie B., M. Shep. and Pell./Lucifer and Crowley and Jim B./Bobby** -spectators, while **Sam, Dean, Jensen, Jared, R. S. Jr., Misha, Castiel, Gabriel and Ethan** \- Racers) (Team 1 [ **Winchesters Hunters** ]- **Sam,Team Leader Dean, Jensen, and Jared** \- using Impala) (Team 2 [ **Angelic Flight** ] **Misha, Castiel, R. S. Jr., Gabriel, and Team Leader Ethan** ) (Team 3- **TL Sora, Ventus, Roxas and Lea** ) (Team 4- **Kairi, Xion, Namine, and TL Aqua** ) (Team 5- **Riku, Terra, King Mickey, and TL Cloud** ) (Race announcers- **Jacksepticeye, with guests of Mark, Pewds, and Cryaotic** )  
(Side note: Robert Steven "Bobby" Singer)  
(Side note: "What would Hermione do?"- Charlie quote notation [Sam said to Charlie])  
(Note: add Youtube world for Mark, Wade, Bob, Felix, and Cry. **Boss: Anti/Dark versions** )  
(Team Sponsors: Team 1- _**Mountain Dew and Dr Pepper**_ , Team 2- _**Klondike bar Ice cream and PIE**_ , Team 3- _ **Xbox 1 and PlayStation 4**_ , Team 4- _**Justice and Hot Topic apparel**_ , Team 5- _**Final Fantasy/Disney and Kingdom Hearts**_ )  
(Note to Self: 2nd visit to _Supernatural_ World- **Leviathan era** intertwines with **Darkness era** )  
(Side note: R. S. Jr.= change to Rich or Richard)  
(Note to Self: add Borderlands characters ( **Roland, Lilith, Mordecai, Brick** ) Borderlands 2 characters ( **Axton, Maya, Zer0, Salvador** ))  
(Crossover note: **_Harry Potter, Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy/Disney, Supernatural, Borderlands, Watch_Dogs_** )  
(Note to Self: make various pairing crossover i.e.- Septiplier, Destiel and Toast/Ghost[Johnny, Venturaintale])  
(Note to Self: Dive into the Heart- Dean choices- Seeks Power of the **Warrior** , gives up Power of the **Mystic**. Sam choices- Seeks the power of the **Mystic** , gives up Power of the **Warrior**. Castiel choices- Seeks Power of the **Guardian** , gives up Power of the **Mystic**.)[For a side note]


	3. Youtuber's Keyblades

**Youtubers Keyblades**

 **Jacksepticeye** (Charity hair color-Green)- _**Septic Key**_ [Element of **Septic power** ] (Appearance in all stories- using Jack reference sheet from Deviantart by Konoira)[Appearance- black hoodie with green outlines, gloves black w/green outlines, black jeans and boots with green outlines] **Boss Blade** [Element of **Bossness** ]  
 **DiamondMinecart (DanTDM)** \- _**Diamond's Enchantment**_ [Element of **Diamond** ]  
 **Markiplier** (Charity hair color- Red/Blue?)- _**AquaticFlame**_ [Elements of **Fire and Water = Steam** ]  
 **Cryaotic** \- _**Mysterious Light**_ [Element of **?** ]  
 **Pewdiepie** \- _**Brofisting IT**_ [Element of **Bro power** ]  
 **PopularMMOs** \- _**Lich King's Ice Sword**_ [Power of **Lich King/Ice** ]  
 **GamingWithJen** \- _**Pink Puffer-fish keyblade**_ [ **Spike attacks with pink flowers** ]

(Anyone got any ideas for names for a 2nd keyblade for these youtubers?)


	4. Borderlands 1&2 and WatchDogs Keyblades

**Borderlands 1 &2 Keyblade Names** (Side note BL1 & BL2 characters duel wield each others keyblades)

 **Borderlands 1** Charaters' Keyblade Names

 **Roland** \- _**Crimson Keyblade**_ (Crimson Raiders)  
 **Lilith** \- _**Firehawk's Flight**_ (Nickname: Firehawk)  
 **Mordecai** \- _**Bloodwing's Revenge**_ (After Bloodwing's death)  
 **Brick** \- _**Slab King's Rage**_ (Skill based name)

 **Borderlands 2** Characters' Keyblade Names

 **Axton** \- _**Dahl's Turret** _ Keyblade

 **Maya** \- **_Siren's Power_**

 **Zero** \- _**Assassin's Deception**_ (Note: Not from Assassin's Creed)[Note having the appearance seen in fan art by sheiku92 on Deviantart](Type Borderlands:borderlands lamp)[That is the fan art for Borderlands. Again copyrights go to the owners]

 **Salvador** \- _**Savior's Juggernaut**_ (DLC Characters)  
 **Gaige(Female-Loves Mech)** \- _**Mech's Deathtrap**_ (Based off of Robot Ally)  
 **Krieg** \- _**Psycho's Rampage**_

 **Watch_Dogs** Keyblade name

 **Aiden Pearce** (aka **The Grey Fox** and **The Vigilante** )- _**Vigilante's Hacks**_ (Ability- Hackability: Gives Aiden the ability to Hack anything from the Keyblade instead of his phone) 2nd keyblade- _**Vigilante's Flight**_ (Ability of flight)


	5. Assassin's Creed&Mass Effect Keyblades

**Assassin's Creed Keyblades** AC- Specific Characters (Note to self: Assassins can _**duel wield keyblades [each others]**_ including Leonardo) (Assassin's Insignia with Assassin's keyblades)

 **Desmond M.** \- _**Animus Keyblade**_ (With Assassin's Insignia[Colors: Red and Grey])  
 **Ezio Auditore** \- _**Italian Assassin**_ (Has Italian colors with Assassin's Insignia)  
 **Altair** \- _**Master Novice Assassin**_ (Noting from being a novice to Master/Mentor with Assassin's Angina)  
 **Malik Al-Sayf** \- _**Sword of the Kings**_ (Name meaning King/Owner and Al-Sayf meaning sword)(Also gives a robotic/futuristic arm permanently)(Side note: Lost his left arm during a war/battle?)  
 **Connor** \- _**Spirit of the Wolf**_ (Irish name meaning lover of hounds or wolves)  
 ***Jacob Frye** (AC)[Side note:Bisexual- loving Maxwell Roth(Templar ally)][Side note 2-has same sexuality to **Axton from Borderlands 2** ]- _ **Free Flying Raven**_ (Tattoo of Raven[bird]and last name meaning free)  
 **Evie Frye** (AC)- _**Life of the Free** _ (Using Biblical meaning with last name meaning)  
 **Arno** \- _**Eagle's Power**_ (Name from German Origin)  
 **Aveline** \- _**Great Bird Meadow**_ (Derived from Latin meaning bird and French meaning great/meadow)  
 **Leonardo da Vinci** \- _**Da Vinci Code**_ (Deciphering Codex pages and being known for famous paintings; Mona Lisa-most recognized)

(Side note: Rest in Peace[Assassin's Creed 2-Ezio] Requiescat in Pace in Italian.)[This is just to remind me]

 **Mass Effect Keyblades** (ME1-3)(No spoilers. Joining party.) ***** = **Favorite character** [Note:Paragon=Good/Renegade=Bad] (Ship: SSV Normandy)

 **Male(John) Shepard** \- _**Reapers' Demise, Paragon Power 3.0**_

 **Female(Jane) Shepard** \- _**Heavenly Love, Paragon Power 3.0**_

 ***Garrus Vakarian** (Nicknames: **Vigilante/Archangel** )(also can transform Garrus into a human form) [Using **S-Kinnaly's Human Garrus Vakarian** fan art for ME video games on Deviantart]- _**Archangel's Omega**_ (Omega is Garrus' homeworld), _**Vigilante's Alpha**_ (Different from **Aiden's** **Vigilante's Hacks** )

 **Kaiden Alenko** \- **_Sentinel's Biotics, Naval's Devotion_**

 **Urdnot Wrex** \- _**Krogan Warriors(Red), Krogan's Hope**_

 **Jacob Taylor** \- _**Tactical Solider, Lieutenant's Resolve**_

 **Steve Cortez** (Was in a relationship with Robert Cortez)- _**Lieutenant's Remorse**_ , _**Pilot's Courage**_

 **Tali'Zorah nar Rayya[nar Normandy]** \- _**Quarian's Pilgrimage, Tech's Enginerring**_

 **Miranda Lawson** \- _**Cerberus' Loyalty, Leader's Command**_

 **Ashley Williams** \- _**Spectre's Faith, Soldier's Honor**_

 **Liara T'Soni** \- _**Asari's Curiosity, Prothean's Passing**_

 **Thane Krios** \- _**Assassin's Siha, Drell's Peace**_

 **Urdnot Grunt** \- _**Krantt Respect, Elite Urdnot**_

 **Mordin Solus** \- _**Salarian's Principles, Scientific Intrest**_

 **Jeff "Joker" Moreau** (Keyblade _**ability to walk again**_ ["Cripple bones"] :) )- _**Pilot's Bravery, Robotic Interest**_

 **Jack (Subject 0)** \- _**Zer0's Revenge**_ (Making reference to Borderlands/Also wanting Revenge on Cerberus), _**Survivor's Bliss**_ (Romancing Jack)

 **EDI** (AI- Created by Cerberus)(also romance Joker)- _**Human Discovery, Synthetic Love**_


	6. Persona 3&4 Keyblades & Social Links

**Perosna 3/4 Keyblades** Names

 **Persona's(Social Links w/Ethan)** and _**Arcanas** **[Thou art I and I am thou. Thou hast established a new bond./Thou hast evolved the bond. It brings thee closer to victory. Thou shall be blessed when creating Personas of the...]**_

 **Investigation Team/SEES(Social Link)** - _ **Fool Arcana/Jester Arcana**_

 **Ethan's Persona** - **Horus Black Flame Dragon/Horus Black Flame Dragon Lv.8** - _ **Sun Arcana(Default)**_

 **Ryotaro Dojima(Social Link)** \- **Kohryu** - _ **Hierophant Arcana**_ **[Obtained]**

 **Yosuke(Social Link)** - **Jiraiya/Susano-o** - _ **Magician Arcana**_

 **Koromaru/Deadpool[Wade Wilson](SL)** - **Cerberus** - _ **Devil** **/Death Arcana**_

 **Yu Narukami/Souji Seta &Minato Arisato/Makoto Yuki(SL)**- **Izanagi/Izanagi-no-Okami &Orpheus/Messiah/Orpheus Telos** - _ **World/Judgement Arcana**_

 **Yukari Takeba(SL)** - **Io/Isis** \- _**High Priestess Arcana**_ **[Obtained]**

 **Kanji Tatsumi(SL)** \- **Take-Mikazuchi/Takeji Zaiten** - _ **Emperor Arcana**_

 **Naoto Shirogane(SL)** \- **Sukuna-Hikona/Yamato Sumeragi** - _ **Justice Arcana**_

 **Mitsuru Kirijo(SL)** \- **Penthesilea/Artemisia** - _ **Empress Arcana**_

 **Misha Collins(SL)** \- _**Star Arcana**_ **[Obtained]**

 **Robbie Rotten(Social Link)** \- _**Hermit Arcana**_ **[Obtained]**

 **Sportacus(Social Link)** \- _**Moon Arcana**_ **[Obtained]**

 **Castiel(SL** )- _ **Tower Arcana**_

 **Aigis(Social Link)** \- **Palladion/Athena** \- _**Chariot Arcana**_

 **Stephanie Meanswell(SL)** \- _**Lovers Arcana**_ **[Obtained]**

 **Dean Winchester/Jensen Ackles(SL)** \- _**Fortune Arcana**_

 **Sam Winchester/Jared Padelecki(SL)** \- _**Temprance Arcana**_

 **Aiden Pearce(SL)** \- _**Hanged Man Arcana**_

 **Persona 3 Keyblades** **(Orginal/1st form - Final Form)**

 **Minato Arisato/Makoto Yuki** \- **_Orpheus' Flame, Messiah's Firey Passion, Orpheus Telos Healing Flame_**

 **Yukari Takeba** \- **_Io's Healing Wind, Isis Egyptian Grace_**

 **Junpei Iori** \- _**Hermes Firery Speed, Trismegistus' Vorpal Blade**_

 **Mitsuru Kirijo** \- _**Penthesilea Icy Rapier, Artemisia Cold Punishment**_

 **Akihiko Sanada** \- _**Polydeuces Electrifying Fists, Caesar's Death Counter**_

 **Fuuka Yamagishi** \- _**Lucia's Healing Breeze, Juno's Oracle**_

 **Aigis** \- _**Palladion Body Shield, Pallas Athena's Aegis Shield**_

 **Shinjiro Aragaki** \- _**Castor's Teardrop, Castor's Whirlwind Swing**_

 **Ken Amada** \- _**Nemesis' Heavenly Spark, Kala-Nemi's Electricfying Light**_

 **Koromaru** \- _**Cerberus' Flaming Darkness, Cerberus' Vicious Str** **ike**_

 **Persona 4 Keyblades (Yu-Orpheus Telos: Persona Q)** **[Have Social Links]**

 **Yu Narukami/Soji Seta** \- **_Izanagi's Spark, Izanagi-no-Okami's Electric Spark, Orpheus Telos Healing Flame_**

 **Yosuke Hanamura** \- _**Jiraiya's Heroic Flight, Takehaya Susano-o Burning Passion**_

 **Chie Satonaka** \- _**Tomoe Samurai Sword, Haraedo-no-Okami's Duel Sword**_

 **Yukiko Amagi** \- _**Konohana Sakuya Fire Blaze, Sumeo-Okami Inferno Fan**_

 **Kanji Tatsumi** \- _**Take-Mikazuchi's Shocking Beats, Takeji Zaiten Sparking Bash**_

 **Rise Kujikawa** \- _**Himiko's Spotlight, Kouzeon's Healing Wave**_

 **Naoto Shirogane** \- _**Sukuna-Hikona Twilight Bow(Keybow), Yamato Sumeragi's Shield of Justice(Keyblade)**_

 **Teddie(Ted)** - _ **Kintoki-Douji's Frozen Recover, Kamui-Moshiri's Ice Miracle**_

 **Ryotaro Dojima** \- _**Kohryu's Golden Flame, Ace Detective**_


End file.
